


Toxic

by ScreamQween



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Mentioned Underage Prosituion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Tyler Bate is utterly head over heels in love with mafia leader Pete Dunne





	Toxic

Tyler knew he really shouldn't be in love with someone as emotionless as Pete Dunne, the leader of a mafia that he inherited from his father, but due to circumstances that the cosmos dared curse him with, his crush on the blonde man existed.

 

The bar he worked at " _Samoa Joe's_ " partnered in business with Pete and his sister, whoever Joe wanted gone, _poof_ , they made them disappear.  No questions asked, free drinks for everyone, free heart aches for Tyler.

It didn't help that Pete's associates, Drew, Seth, Paige, and Sonya: were always around him. So even if Tyler was lucky enough to be told to deliver drinks to Pete, they glared at him and made him uncomfortable. "Hey Tyler" Mustafa Ali said, handing Tyler a drink tray. "Dunne's asking for you"

"What?" "You heard me" Tyler gulped, hoping he hadn't ended up on Pete's hit-list. Making his way to the back room where the group frequented, he let out a sigh of relief to see Drew and Seth were nowhere in sight, Rhea was passed out on the couch, a girl with a pixie-cut running her hands through her hair, and Sonya and Paige were busy making out to pay attention.

The sound of a throat clearing turned Tyler to the man he secretly loved. Pete beckoned Tyler forward, his blond hair held up by a hair-band, showing one side was shaved, matching Rhea's shaved side.

"Sorry sir" Tyler apologized setting the drink tray down. "Don't call me sir, I'm not that old" Pete grumbled, cracking his neck, fidgeting with what looked like a diamond on a silver chain. "Sorry" Tyler apologized again. "Don't be"  Pete said, pulling the hair band out, flipping his blonde hair around. Tyler looked down. "You're a very apologetic one" “Sorry,” Tyler muttered on instinct.

Pete smiled slightly, showing a slight scar near his lip. "So uh...I was told you wanted to see me," Tyler said nervously.

"I've noticed you staring at me and my sister" "And?" "Do you have a thing for Rhea?" Tyler turned red. Pete tilted his head. The pixie cut haired girl by Rhea looked up and at Tyler.  
"No I don't"

"Then why have you been staring at us?"

"I-I um....I have a crush on you"

Pete stared at him. "Me? The leader of the New York mafia"

Tyler nodded shyly. Pete leaned back, "Why?" he asked. "Because the world hates me" Tyler muttered "Why do you think that?" "Because I got out of doing...things to turn my life around and I have a crush on you of all people" Pete chuckled softly. "How did Joe find you? He talks of you like you're his son"

"It's a long story."

"I got time"

"Okay....I um...ran from home because of my dad. Didn't have money, so I turned to methods..." Tyler closed his eyes, attempting to stop the tears. "That I am not proud of" "What methods"

"I turned to prostitution" Tyler whimpered, imagining the look of disgust Pete must have had on his face. Pete sighed heavily. "Joe found me, overdosed on cocaine, he took me to a hospital, got me out of debts with the Brooklyn mob, told me he'd take me in as long as I never sold my body again"

Pete nodded. “So what about you and your sister?” Tyler asked. "My biological dad was an asshole, so we ran and ended up breaking into the NY mafia's building. Shawn Micheals, the leader at the time adopted us and made us his heirs if he ever stepped down“

"Oh. I....um I’m sorry about that....who’s that girl with your sister?” "Kate Kane, her girlfriend" Pete grumbled “You don’t like her?” "More like Rhea rubs her relationship in my face. Tyler laughed.

"I'm flattered you like me Tyler, but I'm not someone to love" Tyler steadily met his gaze. "What if I didn't care?" "You should" Tyler took a breath and kissed Pete. “Finally,” a female voice muttered. 

Tyler turned around. Rhea was sitting up and smirking. "Shut up, Rhea. You know this will put him in danger" “You deserve some love from someone.” "I won't let him get killed" “Pete, you deserve the happiness I’ve found.” Pete held Tyler tightly

“So how did you two meet?” Tyler directed his question at Rhea and Kate. Rhea hesitated. "Or you don't have to tell" “I’ll tell you, but what I say does not leave this room,” Rhea said, her tone slipping into a dangerous one at the end. Pete growled

“I mean it,” Rhea said, “I’ll tell you, but it stays between the four of us.” "I promise" “I’m a cop,” Kate said. "And a shitty one at that"  
“You’re dating a cop?!” Tyler glared at Rhea. "Yup" “How do you know she’s not a undercover?” "Because she turns a blind eye to what we do" Rhea said matter of factly. "Tyley, being with me will only hurt you"

"I don't care" Tyler said firmly, kissing Pete again. "Gonna have to get Drew and Seth to guard you"

"Oh really? Worried I'll slip and fall?"

"You're the boyfriend of a mafia leader, anythings up for chance"


End file.
